


Безобразие

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV), The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: В доме-на-дереве новый жилец.Кроссовер не с фильмом "Разрисованная вуаль", а с книгой "Узорный покров".





	Безобразие

**_Безобразие_ **

**_или_ **

**_Страдания юного Уолтера_ **

  Атеистические убеждения Уолтера Фэйна пошатнулись, и он подумал, что попал в рай. Над ним склонилось прелестное лицо, обрамлённое золотистыми прядями, чистые голубые глаза вглядывались внимательно, на нежной коже проступал лёгкий румянец. Но потом ангелочек обернулся куда-то назад и прокричал:

  - Эй, идите сюда все, он очухался!

  И райская аура развеялась. К тому же, Уолтер, пока слишком слабый, чтоб говорить, мысленно отметил, что на ангелах, пожалуй, должно быть побольше одежды.

 

_ _ _

 

  - Вы сумасшедшие! – выпалил Уолтер, опасливо поглядывая на присутствующих.

  А присутствующими были профессор Джордж Челленджер, охотник-лорд Джон Рокстон, леди Маргарит Крукс, репортёр Нэд Мелоун, хозяйка жилища и по совместительству Хранительница плато (что бы это ни значило) Вероника Лэйтон, а также девица с раздвижным арбалетом, представившаяся как просто Финн – та самая, которую Уолтер принял за ангела (и сам над собой теперь насмехался).

  Они выхаживали Фэйна почти неделю, за сие, конечно, большое спасибо. Но теперь эти люди пытаются убедить его, что: а) он находится на доисторическом плато в Южной Америке; б) здесь водятся динозавры; в) сейчас не 1925, а 1922 год; г) Уолтера сюда занесло случайно во время некоего полумистического Временного шторма. Что за чушь? Что за дичь?!

  - Вы сумасшедшие! – убеждённо повторил бактериолог. – Динозавров не существует!

  Внезапно на улице что-то оглушительно затрещало.

  - Что это? - встрепенулся Фэйн.

  Финн подошла к наружным перилам, глянула во двор и небрежно сообщила:

  - Ничего особенного. Всего лишь рапторы, которых не существует, налетели на нашу электроограду. – Девушка похлопала ладонью по сложенному арбалету, висевшему у неё на поясе сбоку, и улыбнулась друзьям: - Кажется, на охоту в ближайшую неделю можно не ходить, мясо у нас теперь есть, даже уже слегка поджаренное.

 

_ _ _

 

  В лексиконе Уолтера не было слова «офигевать», а жаль, оно бы ему очень пригодилось. За неимением более ёмкого определения Фэйн изумлялся, удивлялся и поражался. Прежде всего, нарядам Вероники и Финн, если эти тряпочки вообще можно назвать нарядами. Безобразие! Две молодые взрослые женщины ходят почти голыми! У Финн хотя бы грудь прикрыта, а у Вероники-то декольте о-го-го! Первое время Уолтер становился пунцовым, если Лэйтон просто оказывалась ближе чем в трёх метрах от него.

  Со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лезут, и Уолтер воздерживался от замечаний. Он был жутко необщительным человеком и чувствовал себя неуютно, попав в дом, полный других людей, с которыми вроде надо хоть иногда разговаривать. Впрочем, в могиле было бы ещё неуютнее. К радости Уолтера, никто не навязывал ему свою компанию, и Фэйн сперва удивлялся, что соседи не задают даже элементарных вопросов. Если в доме появляется посторонний, логично поинтересоваться, кто он и чем занимается.

  Постепенно Фэйн понял: они не спрашивают, потому что знают. Он уже рассказал им о себе достаточно, когда лежал в полубессознательном состоянии и бредил. Они знали, что он бактериолог, работавший начальником лаборатории в Гонконге. Что он обожал, боготворил свою жену Китти, хотя с самого начала понимал: она вышла за него отнюдь не по любви, а чтоб не остаться в старых девах и хоть чуть-чуть опередить с замужеством младшую сестру. Что в Гонконге Китти закрутила роман с помощником губернатора Чарли Таунсендом. Что Уолтер, узнав об этом, в отместку вызвался врачом-добровольцем ехать в далёкий городок Мэй-Тан-Фу, где свирепствовала холера, и заставил Китти поехать с ним; выбора-то у неё не было – Таунсенд быстро открестился от любовницы, когда на горизонте замаячили неприятности. Что позднее оказалось, что Китти ждёт ребёнка и сама не знает, кто отец. Что в итоге жизнь опротивела Уолтеру вконец, и он начал ставить на себе эксперименты, по сути, намеренно заразился холерой и умер. Получается, не совсем умер, а каким-то неведомым образом перенёсся сквозь время и пространство.

  Всё это жители дома-на-дереве знали, да не позволили себе ни единого бестактного вопроса или замечания; что Уолтер высоко оценил.

  Он тяжело сходился с новыми людьми, с людьми вообще, однако со временем стал частенько бывать в лаборатории Челленджера, у двух служителей науки нашлись темы для разговоров и экспериментов. Далее наладилось общение с Мелоуном, он же интеллигент, хоть и американец. С Рокстоном у Уолтера было совсем мало общего, но и причин для вражды не существовало, посему бактериолог и лорд мирно уживались и иногда затевали беседы, которым вполне подходило определение «приятельские».

  Маргарит Уолтер побаивался, безошибочно угадывая в ней опасную натуру. Не злую, зато способную на многое и виртуозно умеющую вертеть мужчинами. Хотя, вертеть Рокстоном у неё получается далеко не всегда, может, в том и секрет странных, но чудесных взаимоотношений этой парочки. Иногда Крукс подшучивала над Фэйном, поддразнивала его, но это было довольно безобидно и не подразумевало ничего особенного.

  Вероника, вопреки минималистскому наряду, оказалась удивительно культурной девушкой, можно даже сказать, интеллектуалкой. Он прекрасно рисовала, много читала, могла поддержать любую беседу. А ещё умела лазить по деревьям, драться, метать ножи и убивать динозавров. Впрочем, в этой компании любой мог за себя постоять.

  Дольше всего Уолтер привыкал к Финн. Тут к стилю одежды примешивалось воспитание, точнее, его отсутствие и то, что Фэйн мысленно окрестил развязностью будущего. Он признавал, что арбалетчица неплохой человек, но до чего же вульгарная девица!

 

_ _ _

 

  Финн Уолтер тоже не нравился. Она и не представляла, до чего её впечатление о нём схоже с начальными впечатлениями Китти. Арбалетчица отметила, что у Фэйна красивые черты лица, но красивы они по отдельности, а вместе не составляют ничего особенного. Он был невысоким, худым, темноволосым, темноглазым, замкнутым. Короче, совершенно не во вкусе Финн. Кстати, его жену она ничуть не осуждала: попробуй-ка, поживи с таким непроницаемым типом, судя по всему, без общих интересов, без любви. Да ей, бедняжке, тот Чарли должен был показаться глотком свежего воздуха в затхлой темнице.

  - Давайте отдадим его Занга, - предлагала девушка из будущего друзьям, - пусть он им втирает про санитарные условия и предлагает хлорировать воду, мне уже надоело!

  Однако главная причина неприязни заключалась отнюдь не в занудстве бактериолога, а в его прежних поступках. Ну да, ему было больно и обидно, Финн даже могла понять желание Уолтера отомстить Китти. Так ведь он рискнул не только жизнью жены, но и своей. А под конец фактически покончил с собой, прикрывшись благородными научными целями. Расстроился он, видите ли, не любят его, бедняжечку, не ценят, не уважают. У Финн кровь в жилах закипала от ярости. Арбалетчица ведь прибыла сюда из мира, где людям приходилось цепляться за жизнь руками, ногами, зубами и ноздрями. А тут какой-то обиженный рогоносец сложил лапки и решил добровольно окочуриться из-за ерунды. Да, да, чёрт побери, ерунды! Измена это не ядерная война, не голод, не рабский труд на рудниках в нечеловеческих условиях! Как можно настолько не ценить то, из-за отсутствия чего другие воют волком – свободу, здоровье, безопасность? Как можно настолько зациклиться на одном-единственном человеке, что из-за него тебе станет противен целый мир? Да что это за любовь, в конце концов, если от неё сплошные садомазохистские терзания? Ситуация напомнила арбалетчице книжку,  которую она случайно нашла в библиотеке Лэйтонов и зачем-то прочла, хоть и по диагонали. «Страдания юного Вертера», там главный герой тоже усиленно терзался из-за несчастной любви, а в итоге застрелился.

  Рокстон вон ненароком убил родного брата, это посерьёзнее, чем застать жену в постели с другим. Джон едва не умер от горя, но самоубиваться же не стал. Шастал по тибетским горам, по африканским саваннам, учился, получал навыки. Понимал, что брата не вернуть, что прошлого не изменишь; и делал что-то, чтоб лучше стало настоящее и будущее – и для других, и для него самого.

  Да никто из них не поступил бы как Уолтер. Обнаружься неверность второй половинки, вторая половинка была бы незамедлительно выставлена из дома со всеми вещичками (в случае с Маргарит - без вещичек и прав на имущество). Далее последовал бы трудный и мучительный период горя. Однако в итоге рано или поздно нарисовался бы вывод: к дьяволу всю эту чушь, у меня есть своя жизнь, и я буду её жить!

  Однажды Финн не выдержала и, когда они с Уолтером были одни, выдала:

  - Фэйн, вот что я Вам скажу: если человек, которого Вы любили, не пытался продать Вас в рабство, значит, у вас всё было не так уж и плохо.

  В тёмных глазах сверкнул гнев, но эта микроскопическая вспышка мгновенно сменилась непроницаемой холодностью.

  - Не помню, чтобы просил Вас что-нибудь говорить, - сухо отметил Уолтер.

  И только позже он осознал, что Финн не просто придумала дурацкий пример, а упомянула личный опыт. Когда Уолтер это понял, ему стало не по себе, неловкость превратилась в подобие стыда, и при первом же удобном случае Фэйн извинился:

  - Простите. Я не сразу догадался, что Вы… что Вам пришлось пережить такое. Мне очень жаль.

  - А, - отмахнулась Финн с нарочитой весёлостью. – Не переживайте, всё закончилось хорошо. Я его пристрелила.

 

_ _ _

 

  Он видел чудеса, которые может объяснить наука. Он видел чудеса, которые наука объяснить не в силах. Он спасался от людей-обезьян и динозавров. Он пару разу путешествовал во времени, а однажды почти двое суток был невольным королём странного племени. Он потерял счёт опасностям и приключениям. С ним даже женщины приключались, хотя, казалось бы, в герои-любовники Уолтер точно не метил. Впрочем, на плато личная жизнь сама тебя находит. Можно вообще тихо-мирно-невинно пойти к пруду умыться («Только умыться, без всякой задней мысли, честное слово!» - иногда твердил Мелоун) и наткнуться на голую длинноногую девицу, от которой не отделаешься.

  На фоне этого восхитительного безумия Китти сделалась лишь периодом в биографии, перестав быть центром Вселенной. Сперва Уолтер думал о ней с горечью, однако горечь закончилась. Так проходит гной, когда вынута заноза; с глаз долой - из сердца вон. Потом Фэйн ощутил понимание и даже сочувствие. А потом совсем перестал размышлять о жене. Иногда думал о ребёнке, но уже не с тоской от болезненного неведения, а исключительно с любопытством.

  Соседи стали настоящими друзьями, даже Финн. Особенно Финн. Уолтер постоянно замыкался в себе, уж такой характер, ничего не поделаешь; но Финн-то как раз могла вывести из себя кого угодно (а ещё могла рассказать кучу всего пугающего, однако интересного о будущем). Притом они перестали друг друга раздражать. Увидели, что и за сдержанностью, и за чрезмерной раскованностью кроется добрая душа, которой не хватает любви и ласки. Странно, что они не превратились в любовников, что ни одному из них эдакая мысль и в голову не приходила.

  Порой на Уолтера накатывало изумление, заново обрушивалась невероятность происходящего. Удивительно, дико, что прямо сейчас в Гонконге живёт Уолтер Фэйн, что он скоро поедет в Англию, встретится с Китти, сделает предложение и далее по схеме. И вместе с тем он сейчас здесь, в сердце Южной Америки, старше на несколько лет (а умнее, наверно, на целый век), попал из настоящего в прошлое, и его будущее теперь в прошлом. Не говоря уже о том, что он скончался, прежде чем попасть сюда («Не заморачивайся, - посоветовала Финн. – Но если нестерпимо зудит в мозгу, порасспрашивай Нэда, он специалист по части возвращений с того света».) Казалось бы, полно поводов свихнуться, однако Уолтер давно не ощущал подобной ясности ума и безмятежности духа.

  - Знаешь, я вдруг понял, что страшно, неимоверно виноват, - поделился он с Финн, когда поздним вечером они вдвоём сидели за кухонным столом визави, ибо обоим не спалось. – Даже не перед Китти – перед собой.

  Финн почувствовала, что если вставит хоть слово, спугнёт откровенность, которая для Уолтера очень редкая гостья. Но арбалетчица всем видом дала понять, что внимательно слушает.

  Уолтер на секунду-другую прикусил губу, покачал головой.

  - Я ведь всегда считал, что меня не за что любить. Когда влюбился сам, был счастлив, что Китти согласилась просто быть со мной рядом, терпеть меня. Это было пределом мечтаний. Она стала моей главной, моей единственной радостью в жизни, смыслом существования. – Он горько усмехнулся. – Я любил её. А надо было любить себя. Ценить себя. Не принимать подачку за величайший подарок. Нужно было искать кого-то, кто бы меня оценил. – Он застенчиво осёкся. – Я не говорю, что я редкое сокровище, но ведь есть же что-то, за что меня можно полюбить?

  - Не что-то, а много чего, - решительно заявила Финн. – Ты далеко не страшненький, умный, заботливый. И добрый.

  - Это вряд ли.

  - Да? А кто спасал людей от холеры?

  - Если честно, я нисколько за них не переживал. – В его голосе сквозили стыд и вина. – Я поехал в Мэй-Тан-Фу из мести, а помощь стала лишь предлогом.

  - Уолтер, я тебя уверяю, тем, кого ты лечил, было плевать, по какой там причине ты приехал, главное, что приехал и помогал, облегчал страдания. И тем, кто выжил, сто раз начхать, почему ты боролся с холерой, они живы благодаря тебе, вот и всё.

 

_ _ _

 

  Способ выбраться с плато они нашли в 1927 году. И теперь, в буквальном смысле на всех парах, двигались навстречу цивилизации по Амазонке на небольшом судне, весело дымящем трубой.

  - Что ты будешь делать, когда мы окажемся в Англии? – спросил Уолтер.

  Непривычно было видеть на Финн такое обилие одежды, то бишь длинное платье. Они стояли на палубе, неподалёку от Джона, Джорджа и Нэда; Маргарит и Вероника пока оставались в каюте со спящими детьми.

  Арбалетчица хихикнула.

  - То, что захочу. Буду жить в своё удовольствие и шокировать приличное общество. Денег мне хватит – спасибо Маргарит и её алмазной запасливости. - Да уж, наследница за годы пребывания на плато создала столь внушительный алмазный запас, что грех было не поделиться с друзьями, тем более она одна столько всё равно бы не унесла. - Захочу – выйду замуж, не захочу – не выйду, всегда можно завести симпатичного любовника. А ты?

  Уолтер ухмыльнулся.

  - Ну, я искать симпатичного любовника точно не собираюсь. Но разведусь и найду другую невесту, такую, чтоб восхищённо смотрела на меня снизу вверх, женюсь на ней и заживу без забот.

  - А я думаю, что ты останешься с нынешней женой, - неожиданно произнесла Финн. Для неё самой это предположение стало открытием. – Конечно, если поймёшь, что ребёнок твой. Она от тебя не откажется.

  - Потому что я теперь богат и, вероятно, знаменит?

  - Нет, - мотнула головой гостья из будущего. – Потому что она, скорее всего, одна. Не так уж давно родила и, наверное, хочет, чтоб у ребёнка был хороший отец.

  - Желательно родной.

  - …И хочет поддержки, заботы. Посмотри на Маргарит и Веронику, даже по ним видно, что после рождения детей женщине особенно нужно, чтоб её кто-то оберегал.

  - Но если я не хочу больше никого оберегать, ни о ком заботиться, никого любить?

  Она улыбнулась удивительно беззаботно.

  - Это твоё личное дело, никто не вправе тебя заставлять. – Помолчав, Финн вернулась к предыдущей ниточке разговора. – Не забывай, что ты для Китти уже два года мёртв. Люди любят идеализировать мёртвых - недостатки быстро сглаживаются, а достоинства раскручиваются.

  Внезапно Уолтер осознал, что Финн очень повзрослела.

 

_ _ _

 

  Поразительно, насколько точно арбалетчица всё предсказала. Дочка была его, сомневаться не приходилось: девочке уже полтора года, черты лица оформились, и это черты Уолтера. Не все, но многие; только сочетаются куда удачнее и гармоничнее, нежели у бактериолога, за что, видимо, надо благодарить гены Китти.

  Новость о триумфальном возвращении экспедиции Челленджера ворвалась в большой прежде, чем путешественники прибыли в Рио-де-Жанейро. Полный список возвращающихся к новости, ставшей международной сенсацией, прилагался, и наличие «доктора Уолтера Фэйна, ранее считавшегося умершим в Китае» не осталось без внимания. В Рио-де-Жанейро он получил телеграмму от мистера Гарстина, отца Китти. Мистер Гарстин выражал безмерное счастье по поводу того, что Уолтер жив, сообщал, что сам ныне обитает на Багамских островах, и вместе с ним живёт Китти и её – их с Уолтером – дочка, которую зовут Шарлотта.

  Капризы погоды наложились на частичные забастовки портовых служащих, и получилось, что членам экспедиции разумнее всего было ехать сначала на Багамы. Оттуда Нэд и Вероника с сыном отправятся в Штаты, а Джон, Маргарит, их отпрыск, и, разумеется, профессор Джордж Эдвард Челленджер – в Британию. Финн пока не знала, кому из друзей составит компанию, Уолтер вообще опасался что-либо планировать. Как бы там ни было, они условились, что непременно все встретятся на ближайшее Рождество в Лондоне, через два месяца. И будут ездить друг к другу в гости. И всегда стараться быть ближе, потому что они – одна большая семья, настоящая, крепкая.

  Природа разбушевалась окончательно, и из-за непрекращающегося несколько дней шторма компании пришлось задержаться. Они остановились в гостинице, бактериолог – в доме тестя. Уолтер был очарован дочерью, да и она, похоже, полюбила его на первой же минуте знакомства. Вот оно - создание, которому не были в тягость ни забота Уолтера, ни ласка, ни любовь. Шарлотта смеялась, водя ладошкой по его щеке, и он был счастлив.

  С Китти они обнялись для вида, точнее, для мистера Гарстина и двух-трех пронырливых журналистов. Уолтер знал, что она чувствует: вину, настороженность, облегчение, растерянность. Но не знал, что чувствует сам. Радость? Нет. Ненависть? Нет. Любовь? Нет. Презрение? Нет. Жалость? Нет. Обиду? Нет. Получается, он чувствует к ней одно сплошное «нет». Правда, есть нотки сопереживания и благодарность, ведь Китти родила ему дочку.

  Впервые в жизни он смотрел на жену объективно и непредвзято. Видел, что она не предел мечтаний, но и не бессердечное чудовище, не безголовая кукла. Красивая молодая женщина со своими достоинствами и недостатками. В глубокомыслии не обвинишь, но и круглой дурой нынче не назовёшь. После некоторых наблюдений Уолтер понял, что Китти действительно поумнела, даже помудрела. Не преобразилась радикально, нет, осталась самой собой, и слабости её, наверное, никуда не делись. Однако она стала добрее, с б ** _о_** льшим пониманием относилась к окружающим. От чистого сердца заботилась об отце и дочери.

  Они не представляли, как вести себя друг с другом, не представляли, чего хотят, но, по крайней мере, знали, чего опасаются – что всё возвратится на прежние круги. Нет уж, решили оба, что угодно, только не это. Надо дать себе время, а затем обсудить ситуацию, как взрослые люди.

  - Я всё ещё не люблю тебя, - произнесла Китти, кода они остались наедине; не из жестокости, а чтобы убить ложные надежды, если таковые у Уолтера имелись. Ради его же блага. - Прости. - Ей самой хотелось плакать навзрыд, такой она себя чувствовала злой и виноватой.  
  Он спокойно ответил:  
  - Я тебя теперь тоже, так что сильно не расстраивайся. - И то было странное спокойствие, новое для Китти. Раньше она инстинктивно чувствовала, что за невозмутимостью мужа скрываются эмоции, истинная натура. Сейчас он ничего не прятал - прятать было нечего.  
  По оконным стёклам нещадно лупил ливень, плотные тучи пропускали меньше света, чем обычно, и казалось, будто на дворе не полдень, а ранние сумерки.  
  - Что мы будем делать дальше?  
  - Наверное, разведёмся. Правда, я предпочёл бы немного подумать, сориентироваться, однако, полагаю, именно развод устроит нас обоих. В любом случае я хочу оставаться рядом с дочерью.  
  - Конечно, - покивала Китти.  
  Быть вдовой с ребёнком - доля не самая завидная, но быть разведённой женщиной с ребёнком того хуже. На неё будут смотреть как на бракованный товар, причем отбраковал-то её знаменитый человек. Китти с грустью подумала, что, наверное, никогда не избавится от своего женского одиночества. Ещё подумала, как сильно боится, что с отцом или Шарлоттой что-нибудь стрясётся - болезнь или несчастный случай. У кого она тогда будет искать утешения? Кто обнимет её и скажет, что всё будет хорошо, да так, что она поверит?  
  Начиная этот разговор, она боялась, что на неё опять ляжет бременем любовь мужа. Затем испытала огромное облегчение от его слов. А сейчас обнаружила, что растеряна, словно под рукой не оказалось костыля, который не нужен, да успокаивает в качестве подстраховки.

  - Станем друзьями. Это лучший выход.  
  - Ты прав, конечно. Уолтер...  
  - Что?  
  - Прости меня. - Слёз она больше не сдерживала. Внезапно ей захотелось, чтоб он крепко-крепко её обнял. Захотелось так же сильно, как когда она поведала ему о беременности и мечтала о поддержке, о простом человеческом тепле, да прекрасно понимала, что не получит этого. - Мне жаль, мне так жаль! Я ужасно, гадко с тобой поступила.  
  - Мне тоже гордиться нечем. - Платка у него при себе не было, потому, подойдя к ней, он осторожно вытер её слёзы рукавом своего пиджака. – П ** _о_** лно, Китти. Это было давно. Для меня - в два раза давнее, чем для тебя. Я на тебя не злюсь и надеюсь, ты тоже на меня не злишься. Всё будет хорошо.

 

_ _ _  
  
  В первый вечер Китти нервничала, даже с учётом минувшего разговора опасаясь, что наступающую ночь Уолтер захочет провести в её комнате. Вопреки напряжению она слушала мужа заинтересованно. Он не превратился в виртуозного рассказчика, но ему было что рассказать, а долгие и непринуждённые дружеские беседы по вечерам в доме-на-дереве не прошли даром - манера общения Уолтера стала значительно свободнее и приятнее. Он отнёс спящую Шарлотту в детскую и ушёл в комнату для гостей, которую ему выделил мистер Гарстин, полагавший это лишь пустой и глуповатой, однако необходимой условностью.  
  На второй день дом Гарстина посетили члены экспедиции Челленджера, это было лестно и увлекательно. Тем вечером Китти уже не нервничала, а просто наслаждалась историями и очень часто удивлялась. Про себя Уолтер почти не говорил, акцент всегда делал на других, и это её задевало. Она задавала вопросы о нём, уточняла, снова удивлялась. И порой улыбалась, глядя на него во все глаза.  
  На третью ночь она сама пришла к нему в спальню, и они занялись любовью. Уолтер-то сначала хотел гордо встать в позу и высокопарно выпроводить жену прочь, но потом подумал: а с чего вдруг? Он прямо слышал, что сказала бы Финн: "Зачем  отказываться от халявного секса? Хоть телом порадуешься, если уж не душой. А может, вам обоим так понравится, что прям наступит мир, счастье и благоденствие".

  До чего же легко для них обоих это было теперь, когда его страсть не подступала вплотную к ярости, практически причинявшей Китти боль. Раньше он со своим вечным самообузданием терял контроль только в физической любви. То, чему следовало распределяться на разные стороны жизни, скопом, ураганом обрушивалось в одном-единственном действе. Теперь было совершенно иначе. Да и опыт, полученный на плато, оказался далеко не бесполезным.  
  Некогда уличённая в неверности Китти заявила мужу, что как мужчина он ей, к сожалению, противен. Уолтер не показал вида, но для него это было страшным ударом по гордости, по самоуважению, по без того израненному сердцу. Он признался в этом Финн за очередным вечерним разговором, и сам был шокирован своей откровенностью. Они сидели во дворе дома-на-дереве, смотрели на звёзды. "Подумаешь, - фыркнула Финн. - Может, она как женщина тоже далеко не всем была бы приятна. Нет, ты серьёзно собрался комплексовать по этому поводу? - Она засмеялась, без издёвки, а с искренней беспечностью. - Тебе напомнить, как мы тебя еле-еле отбили у амазонок? Они, между прочим, солидную компенсацию предлагали, уж больно ты приглянулся Селене - Челленджер аж расстроился. Видно, у неё слабость к умным мужчинам. - Арбалетчица хихикнула, Уолтер тоже не удержался. - А то племя солнцепоклонников в прошлом месяце?" "Они хотели принести меня в жертву!" "Да, но они же для этого отбирают самых достойных. Ты должен быть польщён". "Конкретно мужскому самолюбию это никак не льстит, хотя чисто по-человечески, безусловно, приятно". Они посмотрели друг на друга и прыснули. В следующий миг Финн резко посерьёзнела, отвела взгляд. "Твоя жена сказала тебе, что ты ей противен как мужчина. А потом, пусть не сразу, просила у тебя прощения за всё. Брут сказал мне, что я самая красивая и великолепная девушка, которую он встречал. А на следующее утро надел на меня ошейник". Уолтер растерялся, не зная, как помочь. Положил ладонь на руку Финн. В голубых глазах арбалетчицы опять вспыхнула искорка юмора. "Точнее, он сказал, что я "великоляпная", грамотеем не был. Ладно, продолжим развеивать твои комплексы. Рыбачка из приозёрной деревни. Жрица из египетского храма..." "Это был научный интерес! Я до сих пор не понимаю, как сюда попала египетская культура!" "Ну-ну, а потом научный интерес был к той девчонке из Камелота, да? Как же сюда попала старинная английская культура? А…" "Хватит, хватит! С моими комплексами ты справилась, оставь что-нибудь от репутации".

  - Мы всё ещё друзья? - полюбопытствовала Китти, когда он лёг рядом с ней.  
  Оба дышали тяжело.  
  Уолтер повернул голову к жене.  
  - Думаю, да. Притом довольно близкие. - Они немного посмеялись, и он без обиняков спросил: - Тебе понравились? Только честно.  
  Последняя фраза была лишней. Уж чего-чего, а честности в их отношениях с некоторых пор был переизбыток.  
  Покрасневшая Китти кивнула.  
  - Ты другой теперь...  
  - Иными словами, до Таунсенда ещё далеко, но прогресс есть? - Ему было весело. Действительно весело.  
  - Нет! - вспыхнула Китти. - Нет! Я совсем не то имела в виду... Просто... неважно. - Она придвинулась к нему, повернувшись на бок, и прислонилась щекой к его плечу.  
  Женщина чувствует, когда она единственная, а когда просто одна из. Раньше Китти раздражало и тяготило первое чувство, но второе, оказалось, тоже не очень-то радует. Задевает. Да вот ей ли предъявлять претензии?  
  Она больше не ощущала жалости к Уолтеру. Не было и вины. Был спокойный, однако будоражащий интерес. Он не стал её идеалом, только ведь и она никогда не сделается идеалом для него снова, и слава богу. Если вдруг один из них изменит (хотя лично Китти сего делать не собиралась, ей с лихвой хватило горького опыта), мир второго не рухнет, с него лишь осыплется штукатурка и то где-нибудь в углу. Она ведь уже не мечтает о символическом принце на белом коне - безупречном кандидате, который соответствовал бы всем её мечтам. Достаточно надёжного хорошего человека, который будет приятен физически. Сейчас Уолтер полностью соответствовал данному описанию.

  Уолтер - отец Шарлоты. Какое счастье, что он, а не Чарли! А ведь тот подлец так убедительно говорил, фактически уверил её, что она не может быть беременна от мужа.

  Уолтер умён, надёжен, не подл и не мелочен, в нём море нежности и тепла. Увы, Китти по-прежнему считала, что женщины любят мужчин не за достоинства (о, как охотно она бы убедилась в обратном!). Но за достоинства уважают. Она уважает Уолтера, со временем он увидит, что и её есть за что уважать.

  Ей до смерти надоело лежать по ночам одной и со страхом гадать, не продлится ли это одиночество вечно. Финн была права: принцип «О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак» сделал своё дело. Китти даже начало казаться, что в поступке Уолтера, рванувшего вместе с ней в центр эпидемии, было что-то романтичное.

  Вдобавок, приятно представлять, как её подруги, да и сестра, давятся от зависти теперь, когда муж Китти стал такой знаменитостью, чуть ли не легендой при жизни. А уж как у Чарли лицо наверняка вытянулось – она немало бы отдала, чтоб посмотреть! Но все это являлось для Китти милым бонусом, не более.

  - Расскажи мне о Шарлотте. Я так мало о ней знаю. Её первое слово, первый шаг – как это было?

  Они проговорили несколько часов - и о дочери, и многом-многом другом. Под утро, отнюдь не без взаимного удовольствия, снова произвели выплату супружеского долга.

  Они теперь друзья. Им хорошо в постели. Они легко общаются. Они станут уважать друг друга, и каждый будет знать, что сможет положиться на партнёра. Ни обид, ни ревности, ни завышенных ожиданий. Поддержка, уважение и чувство юмора. Господи, да у них будет идеальный брак!

  Завтрак прошёл идиллически. Китти наливала Уолтеру кофе, Уолтер ласково поглаживал её по руке. Мистер Гарстин не мог налюбоваться.

 

_ _ _

 

  Финн решила ехать с Нэдом, Вероникой и Томми в Штаты, где уже нетерпеливо ждала родня репортёра.

  Затяжной шторм миновал, небо очистилось, море успокоилось. Судно, направляющееся в Нью-Йорк, и судно, следующее в Ливерпуль, отходили с разницей в полчаса.

  Тяжело было прощаться. Первыми отбывали Челленджер, Джон, Маргарит и маленький Уилл. Китти стояла в стороне, понимая, что она тут лишняя. Неожиданно она обнаружила, что рядом с ней преспокойно стоит Финн, которой пару секунд назад и близко не было.

  - Если снова причинишь ему боль, я тебя убью, - мило промолвила арбалетчица, глядя не на Китти, а на компанию прощающихся, где был и Уолтер. – Или изуродую так, что до конца жизни будешь бояться смотреть в зеркало. В общем, по настроению.

  …Провожая друзей в Северную Америку, бактериолог поднялся вместе с ними на борт, проводил до кают – сначала семейство Мелоунов, затем Финн. Он нёс её чемодан.

  - Надеюсь, тебе будет здесь уютно, - пробормотал Уолтер, оглядев обстановку, которая впрямь была неплоха.

  Только сейчас он по-настоящему, убийственно отчётливо осознал, что впервые за пять лет она будет далеко от него, и от этого щемило сердце.

  - Главное, не утонуть по дороге, - безжизненно ухмыльнулась Финн.

  - Не поспоришь, - неловко осклабился он. – Что ж… Счастливого пути.

  Она вдруг резко шагнула к нему и поцеловала в губы. И снова как бы ему пригодилось слово «офигеть»!.. Финн сама себе удивилась, но сдерживаться не желала. А когда она подумала, что пора отстраниться, и уже представляла, как Уолтер смущённо ретируется либо начнёт отчитывать, оказалось, что он не хочет её отпускать. Он заключил её в объятья, он ответил на поцелуй.

  Всё так не вовремя и так прекрасно.

  - Ты ведь приедешь на Рождество? – горячо и сдавленно спросила Финн, по-прежнему обнимая Фэйна, прижимаясь виском к его щеке. – Приезжай, пожалуйста!

  - Я приеду, я обязательно приеду, милая, - прошептал он, целуя её в шею.

  Когда Уолтер вернулся на пристань, где ждала Китти, он увидел в глазах жены грустное понимание, сочувствие. Одобрения вот, правда, не наблюдалось. Но Уолтеру было всё равно. Ему хотелось, чтоб поскорее наступило Рождество.

 

_Конец_

_(29 сентября 2017 г. – 13 января 2018 г.)_


End file.
